Fritz Tiboldt (Earth-616)
states that Fritz is the father to Maynard. However per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as time slides forward it becomes increasingly impossible for Maynard to be Fritz's son. As such his relation to Maynard should be kept as general as possible. | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Circus ringmaster | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby; | First = Captain America Comics #5 | Death = Marvel Two-In-One #76 | HistoryText = Fritz Tiboldt was a German citizen that ran his own circus (Tibolt's Circus) in the 1940's. He was hired by the Nazis to travel to America. There, under the guise of a legitimate circus, he and his circus performers used their unique abilities to eliminate U.S. military officials. Each night, Fritz selected their targets with his "Wheel of Death", sending out his best suited operatives to carry out the job. Among his circus were included the midget Tummy Thumb (an unwitting accomplice forced into servitude with violence), Omar the snake charmer, Zandow the strong man, the Trapeze Trio, and others. When the circus set up near Camp Lehigh, Fritz first targeted Sargent Blaine. When Blaine attended the circus, Fritz forced Tommy to let loose one of the tigers to attack him. Blaine was mauled to death by the tiger, which was in turn slain by Captain America. Captain America happened to be on the scene in his civilian guise of Steve Rogers, with his sidekick Bucky Barnes. Although suspecting foul play, Captain America and Bucky had no proof and decided to keep an eye on the circus. Tiboldt's next target was Commissioner Newsome, and Tiboldt send Omar and the Trapeze Trio to eliminate him. His murder was witnessed by Betsy Ross, and despite Captain America and Bucky's interference, she was captured by the circus members. Tracing her back to the circus, Captain America and Bucky beat the Circus into submission, freed Betsy, and defeated the Ringmaster. Following his return to Germany, Fritz and his wife were killed for their failure. Legacy Fritz was survived by his descendant Maynard who continued running the circus in the Modern Age. | Powers = | Abilities = Fritz was a professional circus ringmaster | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Ringmaster used a "Wheel of Death", which had the faces of his targets on it, it helped him decide which target to go after next. | Transportation = | Weapons = Fritz often used his ringmaster's whip against his foes. | Notes = | Trivia = * Timely Comics had other Nazi spies who were former circus performers: circus stilt walker Franz, the Python (Nazi), and the Eraser (Nazi). Modern Marvel had the 3 Brandt Brothers (trapeze artists) and the Nazi spies that took over the Dean Brothers Circus. * Der Zirkusdirektor is German for The Ringmaster. | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Circus Performers